A Matter Of Life
by LoVeInVaInTrYsTiLl
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo and makes a decision to become stronger. Who better to train her to become deadly and to control her emotions than the Ice Prince himself. She meets new friends but will she find love in unexpected places? Read & find out!


Matter of Life

Chapter 1

Decisions

Kagome refused to believe what she had just seen. It just couldn't be true he wouldn't do such a thing. The scene just seemed to not want to leave her as flashes kept coming back to her. Tears started to flow down her face as she raced back to camp. She tried to deny it, but the scene flashing before her eyes proved otherwise.

~flash back~

Most of the group was asleep when Kagome was slipping into her sleeping bag. It was when she had settled down in a light daze that she spotted a soul stealer and became alert. She chanced a glance at Inuyasha, only to see a eager look upon his face. ' so he wants to go see that flower pot! Why? I'm alive! Why can't he love me?' That's when she decided to go after him when he left. Kagome feigned sleep until he left. Slowly she slipped from the sleeping bag and followed silently masking her scent. When she finally made it to the clearing they were meeting in she looked on in horror. The scene before her made her fall to her knees with a silent sob. Inuyasha and Kikyo were involved very passionately with each other. What made the whole thing even more devastating was when Kikyo asked a innocent to most but evil to one question.

" Do you love me, Inuyasha?"

"Of course I do Kikyo!" he answered with a groan.

"What about the girl?"

" Wah- What about her? She's nothing but a shard detector."

" Then do it, Inuyasha, do it!"

'Do what?' thought Kagome. It all seemed like a horrible nightmare to her. Inuyasha yelled out Kikyo's name and bit down on her right shoulder. She knew what that meant. He marked her. He marked Kikyo as his mate. She could take no more and left as silently as she came. When far enough away to not be heard she bolted in a fast run toward the campsite.

~end flash back~

Kagome stopped running at the edge of camp to catch her breath and a thought came to her. ' He's using me! I can't believe he's using me.' she sighed ' get yourself together girl! You should have seen this coming. Not like he ever showed you any affection. He treated you like shit!'

She sighed again before walking into camp looking around. Everyone was still asleep. She sat down and started to think. ' I'm always a burden to everyone as much as I hate to admit it. I can't fight. Okay I can use a bow and arrow whats that gonna do in close combat and with me always getting kidnapped its bringing everyone down. Then there is me loosing control of my emotions and almost frying a friend.' she sighed again. ' I need some one to train me. They have to be far away enough for if Inuyasha came looking he wouldn't find his precious " shard detector" the nerve of that bastard' she felt a pang of hurt at the last of that thought. ' Who is totally bad ass in combat and has more control of their emotions than a statue?' she almost slapped herself for not noticing the obvious. ' Sesshomaru1 of course! How to get him to agree is another thing...hmm.' with that thought she began to change clothes and pack quietly. When she was done she stood in a pair of black jeans, a green tank and a loose loose black jacket.

' this should help me blend in with the forest' she thought pulling out her compass. " All I need to do is head west and Sesshomaru will find me." she whispered to herself leaving a note before walking off into the night towards the west.

* * *

><p>When Inuyasha came back to the camp to find Kagome missing. That meant that everyone was up in very frustrated with the inuhanyou for waking them. That changed when they realized that Kagome was gone.<p>

" Where the hell is that wench! Keh, probably went and got herself killed."

"She could not have gone to far Inuyasha.", stated Miroku. Sango nodded her head in agreement.

" Miroku what's this? I found it beside my sleeping bag.*" said Shippou hopping onto the monks shoulder.

" It looks like a note Shippou let me read it."

Every one I needed to get home early I have a lot of work to catch up on and left for the well a little early. Inuyasha do not follow me I mean it! I need full concentration to finish my work as soon asap! That will not happen if you keep coming here bothering me. Don't worry Shippou I will return as soon as I can take care!

K. Hiragashi

" That wench! She can't just go home for some stupid test thingies! We have Shards to find and kill Naraku!" growled Inuyasha.

" We could all use a break Inuyasha. This is our chance. She will return soon" stated Miroku calmly his hand reaching for the delicate rump of Sango.

"Keh, Whatever." he said before speeding towards Kaede's village. All he heard was a resounding slapping sound as the rest of the group followed.

* * *

><p>Kagome fell to her knees after killing a funny looking demon. ' I didn't think it would be so hard'<p>

with a sigh she stood again and kept moving. She had not been traveling a little oven an hour when she sensed several demons closing I on her. And one had a jewel shard. ' just what I need. I am so not ready to die!'

Kagome notched two arrows before letting them fly toward two of the demons purifying them on impact. She notched two more and let them fly. Everytime she killed two more seemed to come out of the trees. It was when they began to get too close that Kagome saw a black blur weave through all of the demons. They all stopped for a millisecond before moving again only for various body parts began to fall to the ground blood squirting in different directions. The blur stopped in front of Kagome as she fell to her knees in shock. Before her stood a creature with smooth brown skin, long black hair with blue streaks. Her face was a heart shape with big blue almond shaped eyes, a small button nose, high cheek bones, and full sensual lips.

She wore a long black kimono with blue coils coming up the sleaves and slits on both side that stopped at her hips. Her black leather boots stopping ot her knees. There was a huge sythe like weapon on her back and in her hands were knife like and curved toward arm. Kagome blinked when she noticed the two tails moved behind the demon. They were black with small blue slivers through them.

The demon knealed before kagome and looked in her eyes for a long moment then smiled.

" Hello! I'm Siayamito! But you can call me Siaya! What is your name Miko – Sama?~" said Siaya in a low sing song voice of pure innocence.

Kagome could not take the shock and passed out. The last thought before darkness overcame her was: ' how can someone that deadly and sexy sound so small and innocent?'

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? This is my first fiction, so I hope you guy like! I am also looking for a beta. I am open to CC but any flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores for reviewers!<p>

So please read and review!


End file.
